Arrow to the heart
by Half Prince 3
Summary: My idea on some of the thoughts going through Felicity's mind during her conversation with Oliver at the Mansion in the season 2 finale. Caution: contains spoilers for season 2 finale. If you're not an Olicity fan, you will very likely find this uninspiring. Currently a one-shot, may change if I get any interest.


**So this is my second fan-fic ever published and my first Arrow fan-fic so please be nice, although constructive criticism is always welcome. If you don't want this to be a one-shot let me know, if there is enough interest I will certainly take this further, in which case prompts and ideas would also be welcomed :)**

**I don't own Arrow or any of its characters, if I did I'd be too busy working on season 3 to be writing fan-fic :P **

**Also there would be more Olicity happening, just saying ;)**

The words "So he took the wrong woman." had me zoning out. Not that that's a particularly unusual thing for me to do but my confusion was certainly justified, because last time I checked I was Felicity Smoak not a Lance. During said momentary shock I analysed and re-analysed what Oliver had said, just to ensure I had deduced the correct meaning and wasn't inventing it in some insomnia filled delirium, because if I'm honest, sleep hadn't exactly come easily lately. There's something about a psychopath on the loose who's targeting the vigilante you work with, that just deters sleep.

"Oh." I softly replied, searching Oliver's face.

His next words "I love you." made my heart miss a beat, even if they didn't come out as tender as I'd expect such a confession to be. The words seemed strained, almost rushed, but his eyes conveyed such sincerity that I was frozen for a few moments, caught between hopeful disbelief and that uneasy feeling that something about this situation wasn't quite adding up.

It reminded me briefly of that game 'which of these items doesn't belong' and it was two fold for this moment. The strained deliverance of his confession didn't belong-My eternally optimistic side fought this, employing every defence possible. _Firstly, those eyes… Come on Felicity, you know Oliver's serious look, do the math you algebraic genius. This. Is. Happening. Or do you want it in binary code? Yeah, maybe he's just nervous._ _Yeah Felicity that makes sense, the guy who saves the city is nervous about admitting his feelings for his tech girl. Give me a break. Damn overanalysing brain. _She inwardly cursed_-_ and neither did the time he'd taken away from saving the city to give it, it just wasn't Oliver. Even my optimistic side couldn't deny that last revelation.

I know. Pathetic right?

The city is falling apart and Amanda Waller has a drone en-route to wipe Starling City off the map and I'm choosing to spend my time analysing Oliver's confession. But at the same time, Oliver was here making a confession. Knowing that this detour would be costing our cause precious time it couldn't afford. Which is why what happened next made so much sense but was as sharp as the needle he passed me.

"Do you understand?" Oliver whispered gently to me.

_That Slade is coming for me._

_That I have to inject him with the serum._

_That Oliver trusts me with the fate of the city._

_That I can't fail._

…

_That his confession was to bait a trap._

_That Oliver doesn't love me._

"Yes." I responded, trying to sound confident but acutely aware I was probably failing.

As Oliver turned to leave, I exhaled the breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding. And tried to convince myself its shakiness was only due to the terror I was about to face with Slade and the impending responsibility of not failing, and nothing at all to do with disappointment over Oliver's false confession. I swallowed down hard and rapidly on the fear mounting an assault on my senses and focused on the one thing that would distract me.

_Oliver._

I couldn't help but wonder if there was some truth to his words. His spoken statement may have lacked sincerity but the unspoken statement in his eyes -what had caught me out in the first place- did not. The level of warmth and honesty they conveyed was difficult to misplace and I could read poker faces, it was one of my undocumented resume skills. What had helped me realise I could trust Oliver in the beginning, despite his obviously lame excuses for needing my IT talents. If I survived, I promised myself I would find the courage to confront Oliver about his confession. After all it seemed like my courage was fronting its most alarming challenge yet, surely facing Oliver would pale in comparison after facing Slade, that was, if I made it.


End file.
